k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:K-ON! Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please create a new forum topic. Font Hey guys. If you know anything about building a wiki, the font needs to go. People are going to be reading blocks of text. You can keep it for titles and the like, because it looks good, but the body text font causes eyestrain. Try a standard font like Microsoft Sans Serif or Arial. Dthvirus 19:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Font needs to go So yeah, this font is pretty annoying, why not trying something like Tahoma instead of this? ::I agree with the two above posts, the font is a pain on a wiki. How many encyclopaedias do you see in a casual font? How about Times New Roman or Arial or similar? ::: I have posted a poll on the main page. If the negative options get a significant amount of votes, the font gets changed. –koisuru (talk) 13:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (Resetting) I have reset the skin, but the new skin is rolling out anyway. Sheesh, Windows 6+ users. –koisuru (talk) 18:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) heya! :) Some Wikia contributor is changing each of the character's description into some words that are inappropriate and involves words about sexual activities. Three characters (Yui, Azusa and Mugi are now edited with lots of bad words). Whoever that wikia contributor is he/she is a K-on! hater and tries to destroy the character's personality. I'm trying my best to edit back the characters..but I'm not sure of the description...please help me edit back the description of the character.. ~Thank you ^^ : I see. I have already blocked the user for a week. I'll revert them to their original descriptions before the vandalism. : Just a tip, if you want to see the changes made to a page, go to My Tools > History (at least that's where I see it, or add ?action=history) : –koisuru (talk) 18:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : That said, please check Mugi and Azusa's pages. I'm unsure how to revert them. –koisuru (talk) 19:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) K-on logo why dont you change the logo to this, this look appropriate or this Saiyukisama 16:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, can i make this into an app for like iphone ...? cuz i love k-on~~...but they dont have any apps... 02:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Masterlink12345 Picture Update - Sumire Saito Please take note tht the one who changed Sumire Saito's pic was me... i forgot to login and then edited sumire's picture ~Danny Hirasawa~ 15:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I heard about Wakaba Girls! Where can I read more about them? Are they in the original manga? I heard something about anthologies. Whats that? 04:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes I started to edit many pages who still have the old yellow info box and changed it with the new red one. Since there are categories like "Light Music Club Profile" which do not fit to every character (even those who play an Instrument like Maki), I wanted to ask if we want to work on a new one that can be altered if needed, so it can be individual, regarding the character it should represent.' '''Aside from that, it would be nice to set a policy for the images used in the info box, I am not that happy with images like this since they are mostly also used in the "attires" section on the same page (does not really look good in my eyes if an image appears twice in an article). Neutral front-shots like this or this fit better in my eyes.' Would be nice to discuss this with as many as possible! ;)Norleon (talk) 18:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC)' We could replace the info-boxes, but I am not sure on how to make one. As for the pictures, we could upload new ones of just the casual outfit and keep the one that shows all of it in the attires section. If we could get mugshots of each character like that Nodoka one that could work. Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Is this what you are thinking we should do? I'm okay with it, just look at the main picture and the one in Attires. Deathmanstratos (talk) 21:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I found a mugshot of each character and used that, and replaced the attire picture with the one that was in the profile picture. Personally, I like it. Deathmanstratos (talk) 02:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it looks good like this, many thanks. I will look through the series again and maybe I will find pictures where they are a little bit more neutral, Azusa for example has a really happy face and blushes a bit. And I will make the the school attire abit larger, so it is easier to see. ;) That just leaves the info boxes, I also don't know how to create one. Who was the editor that made the info boxes we are currently using?Norleon (talk) 11:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) WhirlWave created the Standard Character Infobox. We could change it. Also, it would be nice for some better mugshot pictures. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I will upload the new photos now. And a change of the boxes would be nice, I will look at it later.Norleon (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The photos are nice, and what changed did you have in mind? Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would add the movie under "Other Appearances". I also would like to create an info box where one could remove categories if a character does not fit in it (for example, we have the article for Azu-nyan 2 here: The categories "Other Appearances", "Voices", "Profile" and "Light Music Club Profile" are all empty and I could not remove them. Also, it would be nice to be able to change things individually. For example, I wanted to change the "Characteristics" subcategory "Hair" to "Fur", because it would fit better here in my eyes. But any changed subcategory will not be listed. Would be nice if this can be fixed.Norleon (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so you want to make a infobox for the pet characters? We could do that, and I don't understand what you mean with the movie part. Also, we could change the old infobox that was on the minor character pages to fit what is needed. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) For example Minor Characters: And for animals: Something like that Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah, looks good indeed! And to the movie, I meant that we could add it as the "first appearence in movie/film" like the "first appearing in a videogame".Norleon (talk) 19:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, I could not use the animal infobox. I tried it with Jun's cat but faild each time. -.-Norleon (talk) 16:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It's because we haven't actually created the template, and I do not know how to make them. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm....I will look around sometimes. Maybe I find some kind of instruction.Norleon (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Background I don't know if that's just me, but aren't the images of the five HTT girls gone? You know, the "Listen"-images with the stars over one eye. ;) What happened to them?Norleon (talk) 18:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't notice this before...mmm, now the background looks cleaner. Anyways, i can't remember the name of the file so, if someone has deleted or moved it, please restore it. I'll try to see if i can find it. ~The Maverick 013'' 19:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It may be cleaner, but it just doesn't feel right to me. Also, if I remember correctly, AuroraBorealis 24 added the background image... thing. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) missing characters I already wrote that in the talk for the character template, but it won't show up at the "recent activities" page, so I will write it again here. ;) "Just a question about some of the characters here who don't have an own page yet. I know who Horikomi is and will create a page for him in the near future, same goes for the principal. My question is, who are Sayaka and Eri?"Norleon (talk) 10:40, February 7, 2013 (UTC)